Jennifer
by noahxcodylover
Summary: Well I'm back for more stories. I'm makng a OC story. If you don't like OC story well… TOO BAD! /: Ok a new employee joins the coffee shop, her name is Jennifer but everyone calls her "Jenn" Rigby sets his eye on Jenn. But Eileen sat her eye on Rigby. Eileen want Rigby first. It does sound confusing, but WAIT until you read it! ;
1. Sequence

**Jennifer **

"Where's the coffee Jenn?" Mr. Beanie shouted. Jenn with 2 coffee cups beamed fastly to the table where Rigby and Mordecai was sitting. Jenn jumped off of the counters and did a 360.

"WOOHH!" Rigby and Mordecai cheered, raising their hands up to the sky. Jenn dropped perfectly to without a spill or accident to be seen. Margret and Eileen both eyes were wider than a big sized rock with amazement.

"WOW JENN!" Margret commented, surprisingly. "I'd never seen you do a stunt like that!"

"Well I did some gymnastics when I was five heh."

Eileen then got even more jealous. I can do the same thing! She yelled in her thoughts.

"Well I think it's time to give a promotion Jenn!" Mr. Beanie composed. Everyone cheered except for Eileen. "BUT WAIT! Jenn is just got here! Ain't she suppose to do the 3 tests to become a junior!"

Mr. Beanie glared at Eileen, disappointly. "MRS. EILEEN HOW DARE YOU INSULT JENN'S AMAZING TALENT! Meet me to my office…" Everyone got silent, as Eileen sadly walked into Mr. Beanie's office.

**Jennifer Toneing's Data**

Full Name: Jennifer Vanessa Toneing

Birthdate: 11/22/88

Birthplace: New York,NY

Height: 3'11 (midget)

Weight: 51 lb

Parents: Dania Toneing, the father has died during Jennifer's childhood

Siblings: Drake Toneing

Friends: The whole entire cast of The Regular Show

Old Job: Finland Inc. (business for housekeeping)

Current Job: At the coffee shop

Phrase(s): "O.k," "yuppies," "Zuper!" "Mmmmmaybee," "O-no!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**: _Raking Leaves, Rigby's Tired of Eileen and New Employees_

It was a beautiful autumns day, and the gang at the park was getting ready to rake some leaves. "Ok group, here's the plan," Benson announced.

"Muscleman and High Five Ghost, you will be raking leaves southeast in the park," Then a big "WOOO!" Came out from Muscleman with excitment, "as usual…"

"Pops you'll be raking leaves down southwest from the park," "Yay Tahahahahaha!" Pops cheered running away happily "as usual…"

"Skips, you'll be raking up northwest from the park," Skips silently skipped away without saying anything "as usual…"

"Now Mordecai and Rigby… you'll be raking the leave up northeast," Rigby and Mordecai wasn't saying anything just all they paid attention to is the video game they always play "AS usual…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Benson we got cha'," replied Rigby, strolling his eyes around to the game. Benson as usual grab the two ignorant slackers from their necks and threw them outside.

"IF YOU TWO SLACKERS DON'T DO AS I ORDERED YOU TO DO, YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson shouted as he slammed the door behind him. Mordecai and Rigby stood there, looking stupid. "Ugh! I don't wanna rake leaves… it's soooo… boring," Rigby complained.

"But we got to dude, now com'on grab a rake and… RAKE!" Mordecai said, picking up a rake and raking some leaves.

**An Hour Later…**

Rigby was on the ground, exhausted. "Ugh! I'm finish wanna go to arcade?" "Dude, we have to finish this now or we'll get fired!" Mordecai said, picking up the leaves. "But that's just talk, Benson really doesn't want to fire us, if he does, he'll lose a maximum of employees! Right?" "But there's only 2 of us." Mordecai corrected.

Rigby didn't what to say next except one thing. " Which equals a maximum!" "Dude, you're an idiot." All Rigby did is shrug.

**Meanwhile…**

Benson droves to Rigby and Mordecai's raking sight. And when he got off the cart, they were gone. Benson got steaming red with anger. "RIGBY AND MORDECAI AHHHHH!"

**At The Arcade…**

"Dude, you're loosing life points!" Rigby yelling at Mordecai. Mordecai argued back saying "DUDE, SHUT UP I'M TRYING!" Time passed and Rigby now was playing the game (for the 6th time). "UGH! I never win this game, I always LOOSE," He complained.

Mordecai smirked a little but went away whenever Margaret came in, and Eileen was behind her. Mordecai rushed to her. "Hey Margaret! What are you doing here?" He asked. "Oh just hanging while we have our day off," she replied, with an polite, innocence tone.

Then Eileen interupted. "HEY! Is Rigby here?" "Uh yeah he's over there." Rigby was still playing that game for 8th time. She slowly walked up to him. Rigby didn't really notice whenever she came. Then as slow as she could she grabed Rigby by the stomach.

Then a hugged "AHHHHH!" came out of his mouth, causing the game that he was playing to fall and break into pieces. "NOO! And I was almost to level…two," he cried. Eileen stood there before Rigby began to scream with anger. "I'm sooooo sorry Rigby, I could-" then Rigby began to cry (YES CRY!).

The people around the arcade formed a crowd surrounding Eileen and Rigby. Mordecai and Margaret saw the commotion and ran to see. Mordecai pushed some people out of the way to see.

All he seen was Rigby with tears. Mordecai grabed Rigby's hand and rushed him out. The crowd faded and Margaret and Eileen were the only one standing.

Eileen with a rediculous response said, "Uh… I'll call you Rigby."

**At The Park…**

Mordecai and Rigby was walking around the park, in silents. Mordecai was really uncomfortable in silents, but he want to wait until Rigby say something first. But that didn't last long.

"Sooo uh, are you okay now?" Mordecai mumbled.

Rigby shrugged. "Ugh I tired of Eileen always around me! Ever since she started stalking me, something always bad happens to me." "That's called clumsiness, dude. If you had a crush on someone, it makes your body uncomfortable! I know because I sometimes does the same thing whenever I see Margaret," Mordecai explained. Rigby grinned.

Then they began to walk again. As walked up the stairs of their house, Benson ran in front of them breathing like a bull with anger.

Mordecai and Rigby stood there frighten. "WHERE WERE YOU TWO?" He screamed. "Uh… the… arcade…" Rigby responed, softly. Benson grabed their neck and began to squeezed them. They began to choke really badly. Before Benson about to throw them across the house, Skips came around and said,

"Uh the new employees are here- Uh… what are you doing?" Benson relist the two and followed Skips.

Mordecai and Rigby heavily breathing quoted about the new employees.

"Aw-oh!" Mordecai shouted, scared.

"What!" Rigby replied, worried.

"We're getting replaced AGAIN!"

"WHAT? Dude we face to stop it, AGAIN!" They got up, quickly as they could ran to see the new employees.

As they ran to see, they realized they don't want get caught like before so they hide behind a golfcart. "Uh…-" before even Rigby said anything, Mordecai covered Rigby's mouth so he can hear. "Here you go two new people! Don't you ever let be the taxi man again…" Muscleman replied, irritated. Benson nodded.

"Ok, com'on, welcome!" Benson greeted to the employees. The employees slowly came out of car.

These guys were actually GIRLS! A blonde 13 year old, with feckles, and a yellow tank-top with white skirt, and tennis shoes. The other was a 16 year old brownish, redish (Irish Setter) female dog. With a pink sweater with a white skirt too! And marked circles around her eyes like Rigby's, but they're a little lighter (And she's 2 inch shorter than Rigby).

Mordecai and Rigby eyes and mouths were wide. Stunned and shocked at the same time. Rigby and Mordecai ran away before screaming with shockness. They ran back to the house, ran up to the outdoor stairs, and tripped and slid into the kitchen.

"Oh my GOD!" Cried Rigby, getting up off the kitchen floor. "I know! But dude, you know how to fire new employees, remember that ostrich and that possum-dog boy," Mordecai suggested. Rigby nodded then smirked but faded away. "But can we ask first?" Mordecai glanced at him confused. "Wait! Did you just say… you wanna ask?" Rigby nodded.

Mordecai was speechless then High Five Ghost came in. They ran to him.

"Hey, uh Ghost, who's those girls out there?" Rigby asked slowly.

"Oh, they're the new employees for the groundskeeping group," Mordecai and Rigby stood there even more confused. We don't have enough cause there's going to be a carnival coming and we need their help to fix it."

Then Mordecai and Rigby finally understood but still doesn't get… 'WHY GIRLS'?

"But why do they have to bring girls to help?" Rigby asked. "Well," Hi5-Ghost began.

"Benson said he's tired of all boys working and unfair for girls to not work, so he hired two more girl so it could be a little even."

Now they understood, but got a little bit insulted. "So he's saying he's gay?" Mordecai asked, purposely teasing. Hi5-Ghost chuckled by that. "No, heh he's just making it fair."

"That doesn't seems fair to me!" Rigby protested. "You guys are really rediculous, you know?" Hi5-Ghost said.

"WE KNOW!" They two replied.

Hi5-Ghost flew out of the kitchen and went to see the girls. The two followed. Meanwhile at the park, was greeting the employees to everyone.

"Everyone, I like- where's Rigby and Mordecai? We need them to see the newbies!" Benson said. "Eah! Doesn't matter, I like you to meet, Sally and Maria Parker!" The gang applauded. Mordecai and Rigby cane and got into the crowd of their friends. "It's very nice to be here!" replied Sally, in a British tone.

"Oh, so you're British?" Bergson asked. She nodded. "I don't speak British! Or Irish!" Maria mentioned. "You sound like you're from the street!" Muscleman interupted. "AND YOU SOUND LIKE THE BOOGIEMAN!" She yelled. Muscleman roared and threw a golfcart into the air. Then Maria whispered into Sally ear and said,

"And acts like it too." Benson them went back to his talk. "Ok girls, this is Pops the boss's manger's boss," "Jolly goo'd show, new people," Pops greeted. "And this Skips, the strongest groundskeeper around!"

Skips shook the two girls hands which cause them to shake themselves. "N,n,n,n,nice,e,e t,to m,m,meet y,y,you,u,u," Sally said, still shaking. Maria calmed her shaking and stood there staring at Skips like she's…IN LOVE? "Uh… Maria!" Sally yelled, making Maria trip and tremble. "HUH! Oh! Uhhh… heh well who's this ghost hand guy?" Maria asked, changing the subject.

"Oh he's Hi5-Ghost!" Benson said. "Hey!" He greeted. "Aww… he's sooo adorable!" Sally admired. Hi5-Ghost blushed.

"Hehe I'm kinda the tuny types," Sally giggled. Hi5-Ghost blushed even harder. Rigby did a grossed out face.

Maria noticed and walked over to the two. "Uh! And who's these little ducks I see!" Maria teased. "Hey!" The mammal and the aviary yelled. Benson chuckled a little.

"This is Mordecai and Rigby- why you guys have suitcases?" Benson asked, annoyed. "Cuz' we getting replaced! So to keep the team equal, we must be taking out and them pulled in," Rigby said, ashamed. Benson began to crack up laughing.

"Haha! You guys really think you're getting replaced? Pfffffhahahahahahahaha!" Rigby and Mordecai grimmed angerly. Sally walked over to them and said, "Hey, you guys doesn't seem to be that bad, you both seem that you're the boss of the group," Benson began to laugh again.

"Man, you don't know how these two slackers are," Benson began. "They love video games, and-" then Maria interupted. "Hey! you like playing video games too!" Rigby grinned and nodded.

"What kind of game you like to play?" Rigby asked. "Oh! Lots! Like: Monster Attack 2, Strong Jons, Demon Park and all the rest is in this box over here… Oh! And an X-Box Kinect!" Maria said, pointing over that box she was taking about. Rigby eyes began to water.

Tears of joy formed on his face. "OH! WHAT JOY! YOUR MAJESTY! SWEET MAJESTY!" Rigby cheered. "Alright, alright Maria, Sally go find your number of your new room. Ok?" Benson said, giving Sally the paper with the number 725 in it.

"K," they both said. "Here Maria," Sally said, throwing the paper over to her. "Aww WHAT? Why do I have to do all the work?" Maria complained. "Because, I'm taller than you!" Sally scolded.

"Oh but I'm older you AHHHH!" Maria scolded back. "But in dog years by 2s, you're 8 sooooo I'm asurely older than you soo… chop, chop!" Sally corrected again, clapping to make her K9 friend to move it.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Maria suggested. Sally nodded. They played. Unfortunately, Maria lost and had to go to find the room. "Does that remain you of two people I think we know?" Muscleman asked, very suspicious. Rigby and Mordecai thinks that Sally and Maria will might become four good friends.

**At The Airport…**

A beautiful young woman walks down the hallways and gateways of the airport and then exited before her taxi came.

"Well here I am, Minnesota. I hope I'll get a job better than the last one." She said, getting inside her taxi. And then drove away.

To Be Continued…

**Note**: Well can you see romance in this Hi5-GhostXSally! :J And for now I might make more but I'll take awhile… SOOOO IN THE TIME, JUST ONE CHAPTER RIGHT AND THE OTHER SOON SOOOOOOOO STAY TOONED!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: _Winter Comes, Jennifer Gets A Job, and Eileen's Obsession with Rigby_

**At The Park****…**

Rigby was sitting on the ledge of the living room window, waiting to see the first snowflake to fall. Maria walked in then glanced over at Rigby watching him being a moron. "Uh… what are you doing?" She asked.

"Waiting for winter to come!" He yelled, which made himself fall off the ledge. Maria smirked then laughed. "It's not FUNNY!" Rigby yelled, blushing.

Then Sally came inside, took off her jacket, and then dropped herself onto the couch, exhausted. "Hhhh… what a job I had to do, and now I'm finally finish! Ease at last," Sally mentioned, about to take a nap. "What did you have to do?" Rigby asked. Sally didn't want to talk about, but Rigby kept asking too much so, she had to say it.

"AGH! Fine, I had to help Hi5-Ghost with the christmas tree for the carnival on Christmas Eve, then had to do some mini errands for Benson to get some christmas decoration, and then go make some christmas cookies at Pops's new bakery, HHHHH!" Sally explained, loosing breath by speaking fast.

"And Hi5-Ghost was looking at me alot when I was helping him, what does this mean?" Sally said, thinking about Hi5-Ghost much lately.

Rigby and Maria smirked at her. "What?" Sally said, disturbed. "This means he likes you…" Rigby teased. Sally face frowned then anger.

"NO! I don't thinks he likes me! This is just-t-tha-a-t he probably thought something was on my…FACE! That's all!" Maria shook her head. "Noooo… he totally likes you." Sally gotten even more angry. "HE DOESN'T!"

Then Rigby and Maria started singing a kiddie that everyone knows: "_Sally and Ghost sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sally with a baby carriage!_"

Sally face gets really hot red. The bubbles in her stomach got formed really quickly. Then before they sang again, Sally stomped then ran upstairs in tears.

Rigby and Maria then stopped laughing whenever Sally ran upstairs. "I think we made her cry," Rigby said, concerned. Maria shrugged. "She's baby, whenever she gets teased, she cries and ran to the orphan manger!"

Rigby got confuse whenever she said 'orphan manger'. "Wait, orphan manger?" "Yep she's orphan, her parent left her while they got sent away, and every Christmas she wishes her parents would come back, but that never happened, and probably never will." Rigby frowned whenever Maria insulted Sally.

"WHAT? It's kinda true."

**Meanwhile…**

Time flew and then someone was at the door. Rigby went to get it. When he'd opened it, it was… EILEEN! Rigby jumped up to the couch to hid, but Eileen found him. "Hi Rigby, what cha' doing!" Eileen asked, excitedly. "LEAVING!" Rigby yelled, running off. Eileen followed him.

Rigby ran outside, then pass the fountain, over the bridge, and finally under a bench. Rigby finally felt received, no more Eileen! But someone sat on the bench under him. "Please God no." But unfortunately, Eileen already caught up. "Soo, what are you doing for Christmas?" Eileen asked, politely. Rigby trembled with fear. "Well going somewhere… NOT HERE!" Rigby ran back to the house as fast as he could. Eileen stills caught up to him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Rigby cried. Eileen grabed Rigby on the hand and said.

"You, all I want is you, only you, just you… I LOVE ME!" Eileen screamed, throwing Rigby across the room. Rigby in pain try to get up but Eileen grabed Rigby again.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Eileen threw Rigby to the ground. "Fine, I don't care heh kidding! Hehe," Eileen said, sarcastly. Rigby pushed Eileen out the door, and slammed the door.

**Meanwhile…**

Sally was putting up the mistletoe on the sealing. Hi5-Ghost watched Sally struggling and tried to help her. "Here I got you." He grab her hip, and hold her until she got the mistletoe on. Sally glanced over looking at Hi5-Ghost holding her. She blushed.

"Uhh…Hhhh!" He raised her up ads made her fly around. The uncomfortableness faded and the laughter and playfulness formed into her. She never felt like this before. So did Hi5-Ghost never had too much fun in his afterlife before.

Then Benson, Pops, Muscleman, Mordecai, and Maria walked into the room then notice the two having fun. "OP!" Maria interupted. Hi5-Ghost stop and quickly drop Sally to the couch. Muscleman smirked and walked making weird, obnoxious looks at Hi5-Ghost. Hi5-Ghost stood disturbed. "Hey Ghost, you finally got a girlfriend! Hahahaha!" Muscleman teased, busting out laughing. Hi5-Ghost got angry and flew away. Sally face got ashamed and ran away before anyone starts teasing her. She ran into the dining room and hid behind the curtains. Then she turned around and seen snowflakes on the ground outside.

The fear changed into joy. She ran out from the curtains, and yelled from the room. "SNOW!" Everyone ran out to the cold and realized there is snow! For the past hour, everyone was playing in the snow, even the visitors at the park was playing the snow too. "Man, I knew winter will finally come!" Rigby cheered. Mordecai agreed. Then began to play Strong Jons in the snow. Sally and Maria was making snow angels, then snowmen, and even an igloo. "Hhh! I'm exhausted," Maria said, lying in the snow. Sally nodded.

"I wanna go back inside, it's getting dark, I me don't like DARK!" Rigby complained, causing everyone to laughed. Rigby blushed.

"Yeah, we must be getting back, com'on guys," Benson said, walking up the stairs.

Everyone went up the stairs and went off to bed. Except Sally.

Sally was having unpredictable nightmares about her parents. She kept screaming, and screaming, crying, and more screaming. Maria gotten soo irritated, she grabed Sally's face and smacked her until she's awakes again.

"Huh! WHAT? Oh, Maria! You were in it too," Sally cried.

Maria stared at her annoyed. Then grabed her again, but on the shirt, downstairs to get some s'mores.

"Sally, why are you having these nightmares! You're driving us crazy!" Maria complained, eating her first bit of the s'mores.

"It's just… I NEED MY FAMILY! I so lonely without them, no offense." Maria face looked very annoyed, then started eating again. Sadly lost interest of eating and slowly walked up the stairs. Then finally fell fast asleep.

**The Next Morning…**

A young woman woke up with a grin. Jumped off the bed, then got breakfast. "Hhh… what a beautiful day, all I need is a job and my new life begins!" She said. Then the door rang. She went to go get it. When she'd opened it, there was a taller woman look like the woman who'd opened, but older. "Jennifer!" The tall, old woman cheered. "Mom!" She cheered back. They both hugged and grinned. Jennifer closed the door while her mom sat on the couch. Jennifer purred two cups of coffee and neatly putted two sugar cubs into each cup. Then brought them over. One for her and one for her mom.

"Ok!" Jennifer responed, almost out of breath.

"So, uh did I get in?" She asked, excitedly. Her mom made a quick frown. Jennifer face changed into a frown too.

"Sorry Jen, but they didn't want small people working, they said it's a safety hazard," Jennifer began to pout.

"But look at the bright side…" Jennifer was staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Heh!" Her mom chuckled, sarcastically. Jennifer began to giggle.

"It's okay, I'll try something else!" After her mom left, she got dress, and then went outside into the snow.

Walking down the street she seen a bank. And the bank window had a sign saying 'hiring'. She went inside to apply. But they didn't want her there, she was to short to apply. They needed taller employees to reach the desk and the window. She her face turned into disappointed face and sadly walked out. Then she seen a donut shop but no sign. Then a printing inc. but she's still too short. Jennifer went almost every job they had in town: A department store, video games and movie centers, a library, fast food restaurants, and even a pet shelter. But all them didn't want her, she was just too short. Then across the street behind her was a little normal coffee shop. She stared at it for a second, then ran over. When she'd open it, there only a beanhead guy sweeping the floors. Jennifer slowly walked over. She tapped his shoulder, and jumped back. He turned around and seen standing there.

"What? Want some coffee?" He asked, grimly.

"No," she replied, softly.

"Then what do you want?" He asked. She softly said. "A job." The man stood there deciding.

"How old you?" He asked.

"I'm 24."

"Ehh… what's your name?"

"Jennifer Toneing, what's your name?" She asked, politely.

"Banger Beanie, but my work name is-"

"Mr. Beanie!" She answered, with a smile. Mr. Beanie grinned at the humor Jennifer was reacting.

"So, can I get the job?" Sure asked, excitedly.

"Here's an application, welcome to the coffee train my fellow!" He said, shaking her hand. Jennifer's face brighten with joy and relief. "AHHHH-HA-HA-HA!" She screamed, running down the street happy back to her home. Mr. Beanie chuckled then went back to sweeping.

Jennifer's new job will start tomorrow at 8:00a.m. And all the work she went through paid off quickly.

**Note**: Well Jennifer finally has a job! Sally and Hi5-Ghost are kinda bonding, and Winter is finally here! I wish winter comes to our city IT'S HOT!

More Chapters coming soon… ;)


End file.
